Vignettes Of A New Malfoy
by emerlad
Summary: Creep, Poor, Loser, Revolutionary, Friend, Lover, Warrior, Coward. These are the words used to describe one of the central figures in the Wizarding World after the War. But he prefers to go by Scorp.
1. Shock, Awe, and Expectations

Shock , Awe and Expectations.

Belongs To JKR

"Malfoy, Scorpius" A man's voice rings across the hall.

Almost immediately curses, whispers, and gossip rush to take the voices place.

A pale thin boy slowly begins to make his way up the stool where he, and so many of his ancestors before him have been sorted and placed in Slytherin.

That is a fact.

No Malfoy has ever been Sorted into another house since Wilbophorous Malfoy 300 years prior when he was sent to Ravenclaw. A scandal so outrageous it took until the Boy's grandfather's sorting before the family finally put it behind them.

The Boy's expectations here are extremely low.

His father simply wants him to stay out of trouble and continue the family legacy in Slytherin. He believes it may take his grandchildren or great-grandchildren's works to redeem the family name. But now? Now the wounds are far to fresh for his son to do anything except survive and avoid controversy.

His mother too wants him to be safe and to avoid controversy. To focus on his studies like a studious child and to, hopefully, bring back the family's lost wealth.

His Grandfather expects him to do….nobody's quite sure. His mind is considerably addled from years of substance abuse and drinking so his goals vary from day to day.

His grandmother wants him to live well. At least that's what he thought she said. She mumble quite a bit

The Boy carries all those words and expectations with him as he approaches the Hat. His gait is one of person well practiced in etiquette, but his clothes belie his financial status.

His face is an impassive mask that he's practiced for many years by observing his father. He isn't going to let their words hurt him.

He's heard those whispers before, around his father, mother, and himself. He give them the dignity of having their words effect him and when the musty old hat is lowered upon his face he, thankfully forgets about them.

"Ahhhh another Malfoy. I haven't seen your family in many years."

_You do you hate us too?_

"Hate? No boy I don't hate anybody. I'm just a hat I've no reason too."

_Ohh my mistake. Sorry._

"Sorry? Well you're certainly different then your father. But then again I already knew that, otherwise you'd be in Slytherin right now."

Panic rose up in the Boy's chest.

_But I'm still going to be there right? I have to._

"And why is that young Malfoy?"

_Because its my father's house, my family's house! I need to be in it._

"Because?" The Hat asked coyly.

_Because…Because I'm his son and he's already disappointed now. I don't need to make it worse._

_"_Assuming I put you there mister Malfoy, you know that your road we'll be long and arduous? Many here will hate you for it."

_I don't care about that, or them, or anybody here I just want to make my family proud. Those…those kids don't scare me!_

The Hat gave a low musty chuckle.

"Times are changing mister Malfoy. And that attitude is exactly why you don't belong in Slytherin. Your road there will be hard, your road in this house may even be harder but it's where you were born to go. Besides every generation deserves its own Sirius Black"

The final phrase illuminated understanding in the Boy's mind.

_No please-_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Thundered the Hat to the hall.

Which was answered by a resounding silence from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Even the teachers look gobsmacked. The Boy doesn't care he's trying to figure out how he'll tell his father.

The Boy dejectedly placed the hat back down on the stool and made his way over to his new home for the next Seven years. The table seemed hardly welcoming towards his being there. Some ignored him, others sneered, others simply stared.

But one smiled.

She was beautiful, painfully so, with strawberry blonde hair tied neatly in a French braid. Her eyes were bright blue, the color of oceans, and seemed to hold some sort of secret joke that she shared with a special few.

As she approached him to sit down in an empty seat the Boy felt an inexplicable need to adjust his shabby clothing. However before he had a chance to do so she'd already settled herself next to him and whispered.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, my name's Victoire, I'm the Head Girl so if you need anything just ask for me."

"Th- th-thank you" The boy managed to stutter out.

"No problem" And with that she disappeared, taking the Boy's heart with him.

His happiness proved to be short lived as another problem was staring right across from him. It was a fellow Gryffindor, a second year maybe. He was staring

Eventually the Potter boy his father told him to stay away from before boarding the train moved up to the stool and….. was sorted into Slytherin?.

After that shock of Potter's Sorting settled down it appeared the Second Year who stared daggers at the Boy became more agitated. This time making a cutting motion across his throat while looking at him.

Finally the red headed girl the Boy saw at the train station with Potter arrived at the stool and was promptly sorted into Gryffindor to the screams and cheers of the Boy's table.

The Girl made her way to the table took a seat next to the him and smiled, it was a crooked smile but one none the less. The Boy tried to muster one back but was assaulted by her next words.

"**HI I'M ROSE WEASLEY, I SAW YOU AT THE STATION AND ON THE TRAIN MY DAD SAYS I'M SUPPOSED TO BEAT YOU AT EVERY TEST. WOW YOU MUST BE SURPRISED TO BE IN HERE YOU BEING A MALFOY AND ALL**."

"Um- Um- yeah I guess" The Boy returned.

"Wait what's your first name again?" Rose asked.

"Scorpius"

"Scorpius Malfoy, Gryffindor." Rose seemed to swish the words around in her mouth for a moment before announcing.

"It fits."

Scorpius couldn't help but smile.


	2. Birth

Birth.

Belongs To JKR.

"WHY?"

A woman screams in an all white hospital room. Coming from another her shriek would sound unattractive but that French tinged accent has always made her an exception.

Her face is pale, sweaty, and contorted with what looks to be a permanent grimace. Her strawberry blonde hair is drawn tight around her head in a pony tail, individual strands plastered to her face from sweat.

"Just a few more pushes honey you've almost got this."

In addition to the present doctor. Another person occupies the room, a man. He holds the woman's hand or rather he holds her hands and she attempts to rip his off.

He's pale, almost alabaster white. And could easily blend into the rooms walls if he desired. The man's hair is blonde, like the woman's though his is more the color of bleached hay. His eyes are gripped with the familiar fear and excitement any father feels during childbirth.

"I HATE YOU" The woman bellows.

If looks could kill she'd have ended him hours ago however she's content to leave perfectly manicured nail marks in his hand. Her face is a beautiful heart shape with impossibly high cheek bones and bright ocean blue eyes that have made many a man in Hogwarts weak in the knees.

Her name is Victoire Weasley.

"I know you do honey but if you give a few more pushes this'll be all over soon and you'll be able to kill me." The man comforts her.

His oval face his be specked with two incredibly beautiful, flint grey eyes and dimples that men have said they'd kill for and women have said they'd kill to touch.

His name is Scorpius Malfoy.

"You"

*breath

"Are"

*breath

"Never"

*breath

"Ever"

*breath

"Touching"

*breathe

"Me"

*breathe

"Again."

She sobbed loudly and gave a long painful push that revealed a baby. A baby girl to be exact. Which was followed by another hysterical scream from Victoire as another baby girl promptly followed.

The doctor present in the room cast a cleaning spell on the twins and cut the umbilical cord. He swaddled them in two blankets, red and green. Which he presented to the happy couple.

"Congratulations Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy you have two twin healthy baby girls."

Luckily for Scorpius the daggers in her eyes melted the minute she held them in her arms.

"They're so beautiful Scorp." She says with red rimmed eyes.

"They take after their mother" Scorp says with a smile as he wraps and arm around her and presses a kiss to her brow.

"What shall we name them ?" She asks with awe in her voice.

"Shall?" Scorpius teases.

Having a aristocratic mother from France who went to Beuxbatons, one of the most prestigious schools in Europe, tends to rub off on her children in the oddest ways, in Victoire it was her language.

"I'm too tired hit you now but don't push it." She warns with a smile

"Well we agreed if one of us chose the first name the other would choose the middle. And since you did the most work tonight"

That earns him a another smile from Victoire

"You should choose what we name her" He asks, nodding towards the baby in the red.

Victoire thinks for a minute.

"Apolline"

"Your grandmother"

"Yes" She says with a smile that now seems plastered on her face.

Scorpius barely has to think before saying.

"It's perfect."

"What about the middle name ?"

"Astoria" He says without hesitation.

"Your mother." Victoire smiles up at him, pleased he'd do that for her.

"Yes"

"Alright, well what about the other bundle of joy here ?" Victoire asks. Gently lifting the baby in the green.

"What do you wanna name her ?" Scorpius asks

Scorp thinks on this for a few minutes.

"Narcissa." He says suddenly

Victoire's face lights up again. "For your grandmother ?"

"She deserves it." Scorpius says quietly

Victoire thinks for a moment.

"Isabelle"

"That's Fleur's middle name isn't it ?"

"Yes"

"She'll be overjoyed to say the least" Scorpius kisses her again. They spend at least an half an hour in the afterglow of this incredible moment before Victoire speaks again.

"Scorp"

Scorpius groans aloud.

"We have to face it now"

"Why'd you have to go and bring reality back into this." He says with a rueful smile.

"You're right. You definitely have the worst job tonight." She says with sarcastically.

Scorpius gives a long suffering sigh.

"If I'm not back in five minutes send the hounds."

He exits the room and makes his way toward the waiting room. Internally he's been dreading this moment. But when he opens to door to be greeted by sea of red hair he has a fake smile forced onto his face.

Every Weasley in England seemed to be here today. From Victoire's parents to her grandparents Molly and Bill, then there's George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry. Of course there's kids as well, Fred, James, Ginny, Al, Teddy, Roxanne, Louis, Dominique, Lily, are all crammed into the room with them. And in the corner Scorpius' parents.

"We've got twins. Twin girls." He loudly proclaims.

The room seems to erupt in a chorus of whoops and cheers.

"Eez she alright ?" Fleur asks in worried yet intoxicating voice.

"She's fine Fleur just a little tired." Scorpius comforts

"What color is their hair ?" Ron manages to shout above the din.

"It's the Weasley side that gave twins"

"Ronald, honestly" Hermione reprimands.

"What ? I just want to know if they'll carry on the Weasley tradition." He says defensivley.

"They won't" Draco Malfoy's clear voice cuts across the room.

"What makes you so sure of that ?" Bill asks indignantly

"Ignoring simple genetics Weasley, they're also Malfoy's. So they will be blonde." Draco sneers

Soon another argument starts between the two families. So much so that Scorp has to yell above the crowd.

"ENOUGH" The room, momentarily shocked by the normally calm boy's outburst, obeys.

"There is going to be more than enough time for this later. For now Mother, Father you come with me same to you Bill and Fleur and you'll see your grandchildren."

This seems an agreeable prospect to all parties, so they all quiet down and Scorp leads them toward Victoire.

"A grandmother, eet iz to soon I tell you Bill" Fleur complains.

"It's alright hon you're still beautiful." Bill responds with the kind of tone of someone who's had to say this many times before.

Scorp opens up the door to reveal a very contented Victoire breast feeding the twins. The new visitors entrance breaks her out of her reverie, and she gives a weary smile to the grandparents. This provokes a sob from Fleur. Who proceeds to say something in rapid French to Victoire who in turn begins to cry, albeit slightly quieter.

"What do you plan on naming them ?" Bill asks him quietly in an emotional filled voice.

He shows the two girls. One has a green ribbon tied around her foot, the other has a red one.

"This is" He says indicating the baby with a green ribbon "Narcissa Isabelle Weasley" Finding out that her middle name the same as the girls provokes another round of tears from Fleur. "This is" He indicates to the baby with red ribbon "Apolline Astoria Weasley"

Astoria Malfoy upon hearing that her name is part of her granddaughter smiles up at Scorp.

"Truly Scorpius ?"

Scorp smiles back at her.

"Of course mother."

Both grandmother's hold the granddaughters with their names. And for a brief moment the world feels right. Suddenly Draco speaks up.

"While I can't say I approve of their last name, I can see these girls are destined for great things." Which was as close to a compliment or emotion, Draco Malfoy allows himself to be.

Even Bill nods his head in agreement.

"You've got a point Malfoy."

Scorp just smiles and closes his hand around Victoire's.

"Scorp, have you held them yet ?" Victoire asks him

"Um well" Scorp looks to the floor abashed.

"Eeet is only right, here." Fleur, firmly, if reluctantly places Narcissa in his arms followed by Astoria with Apolline.

And as Scorp stares down into their faces he hits upon two conclusions. One, is that they'll have blonde hair. And two, is that they were destined for great things.

"You know Father I think you're right. They are gonna change the world."


	3. Reciprocity

Reciprocity

Belongs To JKR

A Weasley party is the one place that Scorp is guaranteed to have a good time at. Admittedly it took some getting used to by the family, (Ron), over the years however, they've accepted him as one of their own, or at least as close as they can for a Malfoy. Either way Scorp doesn't notice, not anymore, it's too easy to become swept up in the chaos of drink, dancing, stories, laughter, oh and food, lots and lots of food.

In fact a better way to describe a Weasley party to a first time guest is that it's less like a party and more like a pub fight. Which isn't to say that fighting is common, (Though not unheard of) but in that each person has to carve out a place within the Burrow (Or Pub) for themselves by any means necessary. After they do, all parties involved have a clear idea of what that persons place is and more importantly, who they are.

Scorp's place is one of sobriety. He learned long ago you can't out drink a Weasley, but you can out calm one. So that what he does, he remains calm, while making sure that all children, teens, parents, and young adults keep dangerous activities to a minimum. This doesn't mean Scorp's afraid of getting a little pissed but in a situation like this the Weasley's would eat him alive. In fact that was a threat Ron used against him.

His main job, as of now, is to guard the liquor cabinet. The rule is, after the kids go down the drinks come out, and after the clock strikes two, the cabinet gets locked. It isn't an enviable job to be up at two in the morning, sober, fighting off the grabby hands of vomit covered Weasley's but luckily Scorp has company.

Harry Potter.

Harry, has said numerous times he enjoys a nightcap now and then but anything more isn't good for him. Something that provokes no end of snickering from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville.

Together they with gentle hands and honeyed words keep Weasley Clan and company from destroying what's left of their liver's.

"Alright, time to get some sleep." Harry says after checking the clock to see that its after three.

"You go ahead, I'm too pumped up"

"Ahhh the youth" Harry says with exaggerated weariness "You can't keep that up to long" He says with a slightly serious glint in his emerald eyes.

"I know"

Harry claps Scorp on the shoulder.

"Now to find my beautiful wife."

As Harry makes the long climb up the stairs, Scorp makes his way out of the living room past the littered bodies of full grown men and women who lie sprawled along the floor like children at a sleepover. A wave of nostalgia passes over him at the memories he shared here with Rose, Albus and so many others.

Eventually Scorp tip toes outside with his jacket to get some fresh air. After a few minutes he reaches inside his jacket to pull out a flask, biting back a groan, Scorp takes a large swig and soon after, breathes a little easier.

"I don't know how you drink that stuff every day" Comes a lilting voice

Scorp turns to see Victoire Weasley walking or, rather staggering toward him.

"Necessity forces the most amazing acts Toire" He says with a smile "

Shouldn't you be inside sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you?" She challenges back

"I'm not the one with dying liver dear" He says with icky sweetness

Victoire hiccups a little laugh and approaches him more closely.

_Merlin, she looks beautiful._

The moonlight illuminates her Veela features almost magically, giving her body an ethereal glow that seems to shine from within. Her cheeks and lips are the only things that retain a hint of color, though they're more from alcohol than naturally.

"So when are you applying?"

"Next week, I wanna get settled in before then"

Victoire nods and moves closer to him, this time so their shoulders are touching and her hand swings lazily next to his, almost touching.

"I haven't had a chance to really talk to you since you came back, what with work, family, the party and-" She trails off obviously while staring Scorp in the eyes meaningfully

"Oh, yea" Scorp recognizes her meaning "It's no problem."

Victoire stares at him a little while longer before sitting down and sobbing.

Scorp, startled gets down on one knee.

"Toire? Come on Toire don't cry, its…it's going to be ok"

Scorp hated comforting people, he always felt like a blind man attempting to paint, it wasn't in his nature, he dealt with his problems head on and saw little reason for crying.

"I don't even know why I'm crying" She said hysterically

"Is it something to do with me? Or Teddy? Work? What can I do to help? "

Suddenly Victoire stopped and looked at Scorp with red rimmed eyes.

"I..I, I don't know maybe?"

Scorp didn't know what to say next so he contented himself to sit quietly while she gathered herself.

"Scorpius, you're an-"

She stopped again and stared at him, as if seeing someone for the first time. Scorp became aware of Victoire's uncomfortable closeness to him, and suddenly remembered the schoolboy crush he'd harbored for so many years.

"Vic? What's going on?"

The last word came out as a decidedly unmanly squeak as her hands wrapped around his shirt and she pulled his lips to hers. And for a brief moment in time Scorp pitied any man who kissed Victoire Weasley and had to move on. The sensation was like being plugged into a muggle power generator his entire body felt alive and awake, the world, even in the night, felt brighter. And as Victoire deepened the kiss her hand wound around Scorp's blonde locks tightly, as if from fear he'd leave. A low moan escaped his lips as he grabbed Victoire's waste to pull her closer when suddenly she broke this kiss to….

Vomit on the grass and on herself.

_Damn._


End file.
